Union Of The Past And Future
by ShinigamiDuoNoBaka
Summary: Basically I go into the story and marry one of the former Gundam pilots.
1. The Beginning

Yahoo! Groups : Dark_Angel_GW Messages :Message 77 of 108Groups Home   
- Yahoo! - Account Info - Help   
  
  
  
  
Welcome, shinigami_heero2000 (shinigami_heero2000 ·   
shinigami_heero2000@yahoo.com) Start a Group - My Groups - My Preferences   
- Sign Out   
Dark_Angel_GW · Dark Angel GW Group Group Member [ Edit My   
Membership ]   
  
  
Home   
Messages   
Post   
Chat   
Files   
Photos   
Bookmarks   
Database   
Polls   
Members   
Calendar   
Promote   
  
  
  
= Owner   
= Moderator   
= Online   
  
  
  
Messages Messages Help   
  
Reply | Forward | View Source | Unwrap Lines | Delete   
  
  
Message 77 of 108 | Previous | Next [ Up Thread ]   
Message Index Msg #   
  
From: shinigami_heero2000@y...  
Date: Wed Aug 15, 2001 8:54 pm  
Subject: [FIC] Union of The Past And Future part 1/?  
  
  
Ok minna-san. Here's part 1 of my new fic. Please review it for me.   
Thanks.  
  
UNION OF THE PAST AND FUTURE  
  
Disclaimer: don't own GW so don't sue. The only character in this   
story that I own is Angel cuz she is me.  
  
pairings: its a secret lol   
warnings: mild Relena bashing in later parts  
*- scene change  
name:"" - name and speech unless its obvious who's talking  
ongoing fic(at least for a short time while I have ideas to put into   
it)  
  
Part 1: The Beginning  
  
*21st century: Angel's home*  
  
Angel got up out of bed at 8:30am and decided to start cleaning up   
her apartment. She started with the dishes then cleaned off the   
counters. She popped in one of her Savage Garden tapes and was swayin   
to the music as she worked. Her brown hair hung halfway down her back   
and was tied back in a braid. She kicked the garbage can out of her   
way as she swept the floor. By halfway through the day she was done   
with her work. She snatched a steak out of the freezer and layed it   
on a towel on the counter to thaw then grabbed 2 potatoes for baked   
potatoes. She sat down at her computer, connected to the internet,   
then started checking email. Afterwards she started working on her   
GundamWing website. She had plans on making sites for SailorMoon,   
RoninWarriors, DragonBallZ and Escaflowne and hooking them all   
together with links(1). Little did she know that the GundamWing   
Universe existed and that they were watching her from their own time.   
She disconnected 6 hours later and decided to take a nap before work   
that night.  
  
*A.C. 200: Quatre's lab*  
  
The 5 Gundam pilots watched the girl with amusement clearly showing   
on their faces. They all knew that this girl could be the key to the   
end of the war that had just recently started in their time. They   
knew that Angel had a pure heart and a pure mind which made her   
perfect for the job. She would most likely even be made the Queen of   
the Earth in place of Relena. Relena had been trying to hold the   
peace together but had failed miserably. The leaders of the Earth's   
United Nation were starting to doubt that Relena could hold things   
together so they were all secretly plotting to replace Relena but   
they had to find a replacement for her first. They all knew that the   
Gundam pilots were watching a possible replacement but only time   
would tell if this girl would be the right choice. The Gundam pilots   
continued to watch the girl in case any of her actions made them   
change their minds about her. Her personallity that she showed made   
it clear though that she would truly be the right choice for the job.   
Quatre tinkered with the machine so they could make a rift in time.   
This would allow them to be able to go to this girl's time and bring   
her back through. Wrist controls were put on each of their arms so   
any of them could open the rift to come home once they got the girl.   
Duo's controller accidentally slipped off his arm and fell into the   
rift landing in the girl's bedroom and onto the bed beside her.   
Quatre quickly closed the rift so the girl wouldn't see them then   
proceeded to knock Duo senseless for being stupid enough to allow the   
controller to fall off his arm. Duo started pouting and walked away   
mumbling about it not being his fault.  
  
*Back at Angel's apartment*  
  
Angel felt the thump onto the bed beside her and noticed the small   
device. She picked it up and examined it. The controller only had one   
button on it but it also had some kind of antenna as well. She   
slipped it onto her wrist then fell asleep thinking nothing of it.   
The button was accidentally pressed as she tossed and turned in bed.   
When she woke up she was in completely unfamiliar surroundings. She   
got up and looked around but nothing was familiar to her. The only   
thing that she recognized were the 5 Gundams in the hanger. At once,   
she knew where she was and a smile crossed her face. This was the   
opportunity she had been hoping for.  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
_  
  
Ok. thats it for part 1. Please let me know what you think of it and   
please be honest with your opinions. C&C welcome but flames will be   
dealt with in the manner the admin. deems fit. Warnings for parts 2   
through, will be the same as part 1.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Message 77 of 108 | Previous | Next [ Up Thread ]   
Message Index Msg #   
  
Reply | Forward | View Source | Unwrap Lines | Delete   
  
  
  
  
Copyright © 2001 Yahoo! Inc. All rights reserved.   
Privacy Policy - Terms of Service - Guidelines - Help  
  
  
  



	2. Initial Greetings

Yahoo! Groups : Dark_Angel_GW Messages :Message 80 of 108Groups Home   
- Yahoo! - Account Info - Help   
  
  
  
  
Welcome, shinigami_heero2000 (shinigami_heero2000 ·   
shinigami_heero2000@yahoo.com) Start a Group - My Groups - My Preferences   
- Sign Out   
Dark_Angel_GW · Dark Angel GW Group Group Member [ Edit My   
Membership ]   
  
  
Home   
Messages   
Post   
Chat   
Files   
Photos   
Bookmarks   
Database   
Polls   
Members   
Calendar   
Promote   
  
  
  
= Owner   
= Moderator   
= Online   
  
  
  
Messages Messages Help   
  
Reply | Forward | View Source | Unwrap Lines | Delete   
  
  
Message 80 of 108 | Previous | Next [ Up Thread ]   
Message Index Msg #   
  
From: shinigami_heero2000@y...  
Date: Sat Aug 18, 2001 7:19 pm  
Subject: [FIC] Union Of The Past And Future part 2/?  
  
  
Here's part 2. Please read and review it for me. Thanks minna-san.  
  
Union Of The Past And Future  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of GW so don't sue.  
Warnings: name:""- name of person talking then speech unless its   
obvious who's talking  
*- scene change  
Pairings: 1+Angel  
  
Part 2: Initial Greetings  
  
Angel walked around the hanger and inspected the Gundams carefully.   
They looked exactly like they did in the series, even down to the   
last detail. She constantly looked around to make sure that nobody   
was watching as she looked at the other things. She heard footsteps   
coming up the hallway and quickly dove into a nearby opening. She   
watched as a young guy wearing all black with a long braid walked   
past. She automatically knew him and stepped out of her hiding place,   
taking hold of his braid to slow him down. He yelped in surprise when   
his hair got pulled. He turned around and stared in surprise as he   
looked straight into the eyes of the girl that him and the other guys   
had been watching.  
  
"Hello Duo. Imagine seeing you here."  
"Likewise Angel. How did you get here anyway?"  
"I think the button on this controller got pressed. I woke up in this   
hanger."  
"Let's get you to the other guys. We need to talk to you. It's   
important."  
"Alright Duo. Lets go then."  
"Ummmm.......could you let go of my hair please?"  
"Oops. Sorry Duo."  
  
Angel lets go of his braid and playfully swats him on the rear to get   
him moving. Duo smirks and takes her to the other guys. He pulls her   
into the room where they were and gets their attention. They all   
stare in shock when they notice Angel, who was standing slightly   
behind Duo. Angel takes a couple of steps back then bolts out the   
door. Heero takes after her in his usual manner and drags her back   
into the room a couple of minutes later. Angel was kicking wildly and   
was pinching Heero sharply on his rear and the back of his legs. They   
were the only things that she could reach. He almost dropped her when   
she pinched him on the inner thigh. He set her down and glared at her   
for pinching him. To get back at him, she kicked him in the back of   
the knee, causing his leg to buckle underneath him. He automatically   
fell onto the floor and turned to glare at her again. She was sitting   
there with a smirk on her face and a devious gleam in her eyes. She   
suddenly got up and pounced on Heero and put him into a liplock.   
Catcalls and whistling sounded throughout the room when they all got   
over the initial shock of the situation. Heero was having no   
complaints whatsoever on this turn of events and rolled around till   
Angel was underneath him. He kissed her on the forehead then got up,   
helping her to her feet as well. He put an arm around her waist to   
hold her still.  
  
Heero: "Everything will be ok Angel. You're safe here with us."  
Quatre: "He's right Angel. You are safe here with us and I promise we   
won't let anything happen to you if we can prevent it."  
  
Duo comes over and places a reasurring hand on Angel's shoulder.   
Trowa and Wufei give her looks of trust. They were more then willing   
to help her in any way they could. Angel glanced around at each of   
their faces and knew that they were telling the truth. She turned   
around in Heero's arms and rested her head against him between his   
neck and shoulder and curled an arm around his waist. Heero didn't   
seem to mind this too much. He put his arms around her more securely   
and ran a gentle hand through Angel's hair. He couldn't help but grin   
as he felt the softness of her hair. Quatre took them all into the   
main part of the house and found a room for Angel to use. All of her   
belongings were already in the room. She went in and put things away   
and hooked up other things. Afterwards she jumped onto the king size   
bed and fell asleep. The next morning, Duo came upstairs and got   
Angel and the other guys up for breakfast. Angel got into her black   
pants, black tank top and black shoes and tied her hair back into a   
braid. She raced out the door of her room and almost ran into Quatre.   
She kissed him on the cheek then raced downstairs. Quatre blushed and   
followed. Trowa, Wufei and Heero were close behind him.  
  
*At the breakfast table*  
  
Angel: "I thought you guys needed to talk to me about something   
important? We didn't talk much yesterday."  
Trowa:.................  
Wufei: "We did. We just didn't get around to it."  
  
Duo picked at his breakfast till Heero whacked him upside the head   
for playing with his food.  
  
Duo: "Ouch Heero. That hurt's."  
Heero: "Then quit playing with your food and eat it."  
Duo: "Oh bite me."  
Heero: "Don't tempt me."  
Duo: "Hentai."  
Heero: "Hn........."  
  
Multiple sighs all around the table broke up the two combatants. Duo   
swatted Heero upside his head in retalliation for good measure.  
  
Angel: "Are you gonna tell me what was so important that you brought   
me out of my own time for? I have a right to know why I'm here."  
Heero: "I'll put it to you bluntly Angel. We need your help with   
ending the war that we're in right now."  
Angel: "And how exactly am I supposed to do that?"  
Duo: "Your experiences from your own time might help you. You know   
what wars can do and who it affects. We need your experience as well   
as your innocence to end this war."  
  
Angel thought about this for a moment. She knew what they were saying   
and it was all true. She did know what wars could do and who it   
affected. She could hear the hushed whispers and knew that they were   
waiting for an answer from her.  
  
Angel: "Ok. What do I do?"  
  
The guys talked to her for most of the day then went to bed early   
that night. They all had a long few days ahead of them. It would take   
alot of preperations to get Angel ready to take on the task of ending   
the war. Angel also knew that they wanted to make her the queen of   
the Earth United Nation. She wasn't interested but if it was   
necessary she would assume the position.  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
_  
  
There's part 2. Please read and review it for me. Any flames will be   
dealt with in the manner the admin deems fit. C&C welcome and   
appreciated. Part 3 will be out shortly  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Replies Author Date   
81 Re: [FIC] Union Of The Past And Future part 2/? da Sat   
8/18/2001   
88 Re: [FIC] Union Of The Past And Future part 2/? Jim   
Morrison Sun 8/19/2001   
  
Message 80 of 108 | Previous | Next [ Up Thread ]   
Message Index Msg #   
  
Reply | Forward | View Source | Unwrap Lines | Delete   
  
  
  
  
Copyright © 2001 Yahoo! Inc. All rights reserved.   
Privacy Policy - Terms of Service - Guidelines - Help  
  
  
  



	3. Preperations

Yahoo! Groups : Dark_Angel_GW Messages :Message 90 of 108Groups Home   
- Yahoo! - Account Info - Help   
  
  
  
  
Welcome, shinigami_heero2000 (shinigami_heero2000 ·   
shinigami_heero2000@yahoo.com) Start a Group - My Groups - My Preferences   
- Sign Out   
Dark_Angel_GW · Dark Angel GW Group Group Member [ Edit My   
Membership ]   
  
  
Home   
Messages   
Post   
Chat   
Files   
Photos   
Bookmarks   
Database   
Polls   
Members   
Calendar   
Promote   
  
  
  
= Owner   
= Moderator   
= Online   
  
  
  
Messages Messages Help   
  
Reply | Forward | View Source | Unwrap Lines | Delete   
  
  
Message 90 of 108 | Previous | Next [ Up Thread ]   
Message Index Msg #   
  
From: shinigami_heero2000@y...  
Date: Sun Aug 19, 2001 7:17 pm  
Subject: [FIC] Union Of The Past And Future 3/?  
  
  
Here's part 3. Enjoy  
  
Union Of The Past And Future  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own GW or its characters so don't sue.  
Warnings: name:""- name of person and speech unless its obvious who's   
talking  
Pairings: none in this part  
  
Part 3: Preperations  
  
Over the next few days, Angel and the guys tired to prepare. Angel   
had to sort out alot of things in her own heart and mind. She had to   
set aside emotions that would hinder her choices in ending the war.   
Her feelings for the Gundam pilots had to be set aside, at least   
until after the war had been ended. Right now she had conflicting   
emotions because three of the five Gundam pilots took up most of her   
thoughts. Until after the war was over though, she had to set these   
feelings aside. They would only get in her way right now. All five   
guys had been avoiding her whenever possible so she could sort things   
out in her heart and mind. The end of the week came very quickly for   
all of them. They all headed into space where the war was taking   
place. Angel was just enjoying the view of the Earth from space. It   
was just as beautiful as she imagined it would be. Her mind was   
racing with all the things that she had done over the week. She had   
alot of things that she had to remember. She was put on a shuttle in   
space and was shown how to operate all the controls. The 5 pilots   
headed out and engaged the enemy in battle. They had told her that   
she would know when the time would be to end this. Angel sat behind   
the controls and listened to the exchange of words between them. She   
knew it wouldn't be long now before she had to intervene. The moment   
arrived about 15 minutes later as Quatre moved in on the leader of   
one of the advancing groups. Quatre prepared to strike and thats when   
Angel took action. She flipped the com switch that would allow   
everyone on Earth, on the colonies and in space to be able to hear   
her. She took a moment to clear her throat then took action.  
  
"Stop this please. I'm begging you to stop this madness."  
  
All fighting stopped instantly at this desperate plee. They all put   
their attention on the person who spoke. Then Angel spoke again.  
  
"I know that all of you can hear me so I'm begging you to end this.   
What you are doing is meaningless. Throughout the years people have   
fought each other for basically the same goal. Now we're faced with   
the same situation. Everyone here is fighting to obtain true peace.   
If we're all fighting for the same thing, then why fight at all? All   
fighting does is sacrifice innocent lives. Those lives could very   
easily be your loved ones or friends. People that I cared about were   
lost in a similar way. I don't want to see more blood shed then I   
already have and I know most of you feel the same way. So please end   
the fighting. I just want to live my life in peace just like everyone   
else does. Please end this."  
  
Angel turned off the com system and watched for a reaction from the   
fighters outside the shuttle. They all hesitated a minute then went   
their seperate ways. All the Gundam pilots stared in stunned silence.   
They couldn't believe that it was actually over and that they were   
alive to witness it. After everyone had dispursed, the Gundam pilots   
went back to the shuttle and retrieved Angel from it. They went back   
down to the Earth and self destructed their Gundams at the same time   
as all the other mobile suits on Earth. The remaining suits in space   
were all sent into the sun. This war had been alot worse then the war   
with MariMaia and alot more people had died during it. They all went   
back to Quatre's mansion afterwards. The time they spent together   
that afternoon would be their last for quite some time. Angel decided   
to use the time they had to good use, so she hung around them as much   
as she could without being annoying. She got so attached to the guys   
that she was wishing the whole time that the night would never end.   
She fell in love with one of the pilots that night but she just   
didn't think that he could or even would return her feelings. She   
decided to wait and see what would happen. The dawn came a few hours   
later and things changed for them all.  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
_  
  
Here's part 3. Please read and review it for me. C&C welcome and   
appreciated. Flames will be dealt with in the manner the admin deems   
fit.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Replies Author Date   
92 Re: [FIC] Union Of The Past And Future 3/? da Mon   
8/20/2001   
  
Message 90 of 108 | Previous | Next [ Up Thread ]   
Message Index Msg #   
  
Reply | Forward | View Source | Unwrap Lines | Delete   
  
  
  
  
Copyright © 2001 Yahoo! Inc. All rights reserved.   
Privacy Policy - Terms of Service - Guidelines - Help  
  
  
  



	4. Seperations

Yahoo! Groups : Dark_Angel_GW Messages :Message 95 of 108Groups Home   
- Yahoo! - Account Info - Help   
  
  
  
  
Welcome, shinigami_heero2000 (shinigami_heero2000 ·   
shinigami_heero2000@yahoo.com) Start a Group - My Groups - My Preferences   
- Sign Out   
Dark_Angel_GW · Dark Angel GW Group Group Member [ Edit My   
Membership ]   
  
  
Home   
Messages   
Post   
Chat   
Files   
Photos   
Bookmarks   
Database   
Polls   
Members   
Calendar   
Promote   
  
  
  
= Owner   
= Moderator   
= Online   
  
  
  
Messages Messages Help   
  
Reply | Forward | View Source | Unwrap Lines | Delete   
  
  
Message 95 of 108 | Previous | Next [ Up Thread ]   
Message Index Msg #   
  
From: shinigami_heero2000@y...  
Date: Mon Aug 20, 2001 5:16 pm  
Subject: [FIC] Union Of The Past And Future part 4/?  
  
  
Ok. Here's part 4. Part 5 will be right after this one.  
  
Union Of The Past And Future  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own GW or its characters so don't sue.  
Warnings: a touch of meloncholy(sp?)  
This part will also be very short as I didn't want to ruin part 5 by   
putting too much.  
*Time lapse*  
Pairings: implied 1+Angel  
  
Part 4: Seperations  
  
The guys packed up their things the moment they woke up. Duo was the   
first one done since he had packed up most of his stuff the previous   
night. Heero was the next one down followed closely by Trowa and   
Wufei. Angel had her stuff set with Quatre's since she was going with   
him to the L4 colony. She didn't have much of a choice but to go with   
Quatre to his home on L4 since there was nowhere else for her to go.   
She had hoped to go with the one she loved but other matters kept   
that from happening. She cared about Quatre but only like a sister   
would to her little brother. She fought back tears as the one she   
loved walked out the door and out of her life. It would be along time   
before she would see him again. A couple of hours later, Angel and   
Quatre were on the L4 colony and at the Winner Mansion. Quatre's   
sisters welcomed Quatre home and welcomed in Angel like they would   
another sister. Duo had gone back to the L2 colony and started the   
hard task of rebuilding the Maxwell Church. Trowa went back to the   
circus to rejoin his sister there. Wufei rejoined the Preventers and   
coincidentally started going out with Sally Po. Heero had gone back   
to the L1 colony to try to build a new life there. He wasn't having   
any success with this however so he took the first available flight   
to the L4 colony where Quatre and Angel had gone to. He found and   
apartment almost immediately, moved in, then waited for his chance to   
move in on his target. In the meantime, Angel got things set up in   
the room provided by Quatre. She was still very upset from being   
seperated from the other guys but at least she had someone here to   
talk to. She tried to move on with her life but her thoughts kept   
wandering back to the voice and face of the one she had fallen in   
love with. That messy mop of brown hair, those deep pools of blue   
that rivaled the color of the deepest ocean, that strong firm chest   
and torso. Every part of him was a deep fascination to her. Her   
fascination for his strength and endurance was what made her fall in   
love with him. She looked out her window and sighed deeply.  
  
"Heero. Come back to me. I need you."  
  
Quatre happened to be walking by when Angel said this. He had no idea   
till now that Angel had fallen in love with Heero. He decided to just   
stay quiet and see what happened. A couple of months later, Quatre   
and the others in the house started preparing for Thanksgiving   
dinner. They had already made calls to the other guys but had been   
unable to reach Heero. They were told that Heero wasn't there and   
they didn't know where he was. Heero had heard about the gettogether   
though and sent a letter to Quatre telling him that he would be   
there. Thanksgiving was 3 days away when the guys started heading   
back to the L4 colony. It was now only a matter of time before Angel   
would see Heero again. The other guys reached Quatre's mansion that   
afternoon. It was still 2 days before Thanksgiving. Heero arrived   
last which was unusual for him. Heero's heart was already prepared   
for what he had to do but his mind wasn't entirely sure.  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
_  
C&C welcome and appreciated. Any flames will be dealt with in the   
manner the admin deems fit. Please be honest with your opinions. Part   
5 will be out shortly.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Message 95 of 108 | Previous | Next [ Up Thread ]   
Message Index Msg #   
  
Reply | Forward | View Source | Unwrap Lines | Delete   
  
  
  
  
Copyright © 2001 Yahoo! Inc. All rights reserved.   
Privacy Policy - Terms of Service - Guidelines - Help  
  
  
  



	5. Thanksgiving Reunions

Yahoo! Groups : Dark_Angel_GW Messages :Message 96 of 108Groups Home   
- Yahoo! - Account Info - Help   
  
  
  
  
Welcome, shinigami_heero2000 (shinigami_heero2000 ·   
shinigami_heero2000@yahoo.com) Start a Group - My Groups - My Preferences   
- Sign Out   
Dark_Angel_GW · Dark Angel GW Group Group Member [ Edit My   
Membership ]   
  
  
Home   
Messages   
Post   
Chat   
Files   
Photos   
Bookmarks   
Database   
Polls   
Members   
Calendar   
Promote   
  
  
  
= Owner   
= Moderator   
= Online   
  
  
  
Messages Messages Help   
  
Reply | Forward | View Source | Unwrap Lines | Delete   
  
  
Message 96 of 108 | Previous | Next [ Up Thread ]   
Message Index Msg #   
  
From: shinigami_heero2000@y...  
Date: Mon Aug 20, 2001 5:19 pm  
Subject: [FIC] Union Of The Past And Future part 5/?  
  
  
Union Of The Past And Future  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own GW or its characters so don't sue.  
Warnings: maybe a bit of mushy stuff  
name:""- name and speech of person talking unless its obvious who it   
is  
Pairings: mentioned 5+Sally, 1+Angel  
  
Part 5: Thanksgiving Reunions  
  
Heero walked through the door of Quatre's mansion and started looking   
around for his target. He spotted Angel sitting on the stairs that   
led upstairs. She had a withdrawn look on her face and had lost alot   
of weight. She looked like she hadn't eaten anything in quite some   
time. Heero walked over to her and stopped in front of her. He placed   
a gentle hand on her hair causing her to look up at him. Empty, sad   
eyes quickly turned into joyfilled eyes as she looked up at Heero.   
She quickly got up and wrapped her arms around Heero's neck and   
hugged him tightly. Heero followed suit and wrapped his arms around   
Angel's waist pulling her closer as he did so. The other guys were in   
the doorway watching the whole situation as it unfolded. They all now   
knew that Heero and Angel loved each other and they were happy for   
both of them. Heero leaned over and whispered in Angel's ear.  
  
Heero: "Lets go get some food into you. You look like you haven't   
eaten in quite awhile."  
Angel: "Thats because I haven't. I've missed you too much to eat   
anything."  
Heero: "I've missed you too but we're together now so why don't we   
get some meat back on you."  
Angel: "Alright Heero but only because you want me to."  
  
Heero leaned over to kiss Angel on the forehead but she leaned upward   
and instead of Heero kissing her on the forehead, he kissed her on   
the lips. Both of them looked surprised but neither of them made a   
complaint on the situation. Heero pulled away first and glanced back   
at the other guys. All of them were grinning and Quatre was blushing   
a bright red. Heero quickly pulled Angel into the diningroom and   
waited for the other guys. His bright red cheeks were the only thing   
that the other guys saw. They quickly followed so they wouldn't miss   
any of the action. Thanksgiving dinner went smoothly and Angel   
startled them all by her appetite. She had already filled her plate 3   
times and had eaten it all. Afterwards, she helped herself to a piece   
of the cake that Quatre had made. She took a bite then quickly went   
through the rest of the piece on her plate.  
  
Angel: "Good cake Quatre. I loved it."  
Quatre: "Thanks Angel. It was my first attempt at a cake like that."  
Angel: "Well, I think it turned out really good for a first attempt.   
Good job Quatre."  
Quatre: "Thanks."  
  
Quatre's face turned a slight red as he said this. He had never   
actually gotten a compliment on his cooking before. The others turned   
to Quatre and also complimented on what they thought of the cake.   
They had all loved it. After dinner, they all went into the living   
room to catch up on what they had all been doing. Heero revealed that   
he had come back to the L4 colony and was working as a contactor in   
the area. Quatre was now the head of the Winner family and was in the   
process of restoring a resource sattelite. Wufei and rejoined the   
preventers and was currently engaged to Sally Po. The others   
congradulated him on his engagement. Duo was to be the new priest of   
the Maxwell Church once it had been restored. Trowa was still at the   
circus with his sister. Angel had been offered the position of Queen   
of The Earth United Nation but she wasn't sure if she could handle   
that much responsibility.  
  
Duo: "You should take it Angel. I know for a certainty that you can   
handle this."  
Angel: "But I'm not sure that I can Duo. Thats a big responsibility."  
Heero: "We'll be there for you if you need help with this Angel. At   
the very least, you can be assured that I'll be there for you."  
Quatre: "Heero's right Angel. If you need our help all you have to do   
is ask for it."  
Angel: "Alright guys. I'll try it but I know for a fact that I'll   
need help with this."  
  
The guys all nodded in agreement to help and went about getting   
things ready for the Corronation of the new Queen of the Earth. Heero   
stayed by Angel's side the whole time. There wasn't anything that   
could pull him away from Angel now. He needed her as much as she   
needed him. He then realized he had fallen in love with her.  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
_  
  
There's part 5. C&C welcome and appreciated. Flames will be dealt   
with in the manner the admin deems fit. Please be honest of your   
opinions. Thanks.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Replies Author Date   
97 Re: [FIC] Union Of The Past And Future part 4&5/? da Mon   
8/20/2001   
  
Message 96 of 108 | Previous | Next [ Up Thread ]   
Message Index Msg #   
  
Reply | Forward | View Source | Unwrap Lines | Delete   
  
  
  
  
Copyright © 2001 Yahoo! Inc. All rights reserved.   
Privacy Policy - Terms of Service - Guidelines - Help  
  
  
  



	6. Corronation of the New Queen

Yahoo! Groups : Dark_Angel_GW Messages :Message 98 of 108Groups Home   
- Yahoo! - Account Info - Help   
  
  
  
  
Welcome, shinigami_heero2000 (shinigami_heero2000 ·   
shinigami_heero2000@yahoo.com) Start a Group - My Groups - My Preferences   
- Sign Out   
Dark_Angel_GW · Dark Angel GW Group Group Member [ Edit My   
Membership ]   
  
  
Home   
Messages   
Post   
Chat   
Files   
Photos   
Bookmarks   
Database   
Polls   
Members   
Calendar   
Promote   
  
  
  
= Owner   
= Moderator   
= Online   
  
  
  
Messages Messages Help   
  
Reply | Forward | View Source | Unwrap Lines | Delete   
  
  
Message 98 of 108 | Previous | Next [ Up Thread ]   
Message Index Msg #   
  
From: shinigami_heero2000@y...  
Date: Tue Aug 21, 2001 12:19 am  
Subject: [FIC] Union Of The Past And Future part 6/?  
  
  
Union Of The Past And Future  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own GW or its characters so don't sue.  
Warnings: none  
Pairings: 1+Angel  
  
Part 6: Corronation of the New Queen  
  
The Gundam pilots worked for 2 weeks to prepare Angel for her   
corronation since alot of preparations had to be made to prepare her.   
She had to learn about politics in depth and everything about the   
Earth United Nation. By the end of the 2 weeks, Angel had learned   
everything that she needed to know. The pilots took her to the first   
available meeting of the United Nation Leaders. The leaders   
questioned her during that meeting and decided that she would be   
perfect for the position of Queen of the Earth United Nation and the   
colonies. Angel's corronation would be during their next meeting and   
that was scheduled for 3 weeks from then. Those 3 weeks passed by   
very quickly for Angel and the pilots. The day of Angel's corronation   
finally came and before she knew it, she was standing in front of a   
video camera and all the Earth and colony leaders. She knew what she   
had to do but that didn't help her to be any less nervous then she   
already was. She looked up and spoke what came from her heart.  
  
"As of this day, in A.C. 201, I Angel Leap, am taking on the position   
of Queen of the Earth United Nation and the colonies. This decision   
is being made in the best interest of the people of the Earth and the   
colonies. I'm not doing this for myself but rather for the Earth and   
Colony citizens. Let us now join together as one true nation and live   
our lives in peace."  
  
All the leaders stood and applauded after this. Surely, Angel's words   
would touch the heart's of everyone who heard the broadcast. Only   
time would tell if Angel's words had made the desired effect. A month   
proved that it had made the desired effect. True peace had finally   
been obtained and Angel was doing everything she could to keep it   
together. The former gundam pilots served as her bodyguards and Heero   
was by her side all the time but Angel didn't mind. She loved him   
dearly and she knew that she wouldn't be able to face a day without   
Heero there with her. She dressed in civilian clothes one day and   
went for a walk into town with Heero. She desperately needed this so   
Heero had agreed to go with her for this. She walked through the   
streets of the town and was getting weird looks from the people she   
passed. She knew that they recognized her but she didn't really care.   
She could hear them all whispering.  
  
"Thats Queen Angel. Whats she doing out here? Why isn't she indoors   
working?"  
  
Angel turned and decided to answer them. "I just needed a break from   
the work. It was gettin to me."  
  
They all accepted this answer and wnet about their business. Everyone   
knew that even a queen needed a break once in awhile so they made no   
other audible complaints. Angel enjoyed her day off but the next day,   
went back to work again.  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
_  
  
There's part 6. Please read and review it for me. Any flames will be   
dealt with in the manner the admin deems fit. C&C welcome and   
appreciated.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Replies Author Date   
99 Re: [FIC] Union Of The Past And Future part 6/? da Tue   
8/21/2001   
  
Message 98 of 108 | Previous | Next [ Up Thread ]   
Message Index Msg #   
  
Reply | Forward | View Source | Unwrap Lines | Delete   
  
  
  
  
Copyright © 2001 Yahoo! Inc. All rights reserved.   
Privacy Policy - Terms of Service - Guidelines - Help  
  
  
  



	7. Confessions of Love

Union Of The Past And Future  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own GW or its characters so don't sue. I'm only playing with them for amusement purposes.  
Pairings: 1+Angel, 2+4, mentioned pairings of 3+Hilde and 5+Sally  
warnings: yaoi, slight romance  
  
Part 7: Confessions of Love  
  
Angel sat behind the desk in her office and looked out through the open window. It had now been 8 months since she had been made Queen of the Earth and Colonies, and 9 months since she had fallen in love with Heero. She had decided to tell Heero how she felt a couple of days ago but had never gotten the chance to do so. She would be with him today so she decided to tell him then. So far things were falling into place for her. She only hoped that Heero felt the same way about her as she felt about him. She grabbed her purse and walked over to the restraunt to meet him. Everyone knew her and allowed her through. She went inside and took her seat beside Heero. He had been there long enough to order some drinks for both of them. She didn't say anything till she was sure that nobody was listening to her.  
  
"Heero? Ummm.........I know this sounds strange coming from me but how do you feel about me? Be honest."  
  
Heero looked up with a startled expression. He wasn't sure if he should tell her cuz he didn't want to have his heart broken.  
  
"Is there any particular reason that you're asking me this Angel?"  
"I was just curious Heero. I just wondered where I stood with you."  
  
Heero knew from this that Angel felt the same way about him as he felt for her. Both his heart and mind were telling him to go for it.  
  
"Well.......Angel.......ummm.....I...I love you. I was just afraid to tell you before for fear of rejection."  
  
Angel smiled and took the chance to tell him how she felt.  
  
"I love you too Heero. I have for quite some time now. I didn't tell you before because I didn't want to ruin our friendship. It means too much to me to mess it up."  
  
Heero smiled and pulled Angel into his arms. He tilted her head up gently and kissed her on the lips. He didn't rush into it so Angel had time to realize what he was doing. Heero broke the kiss first and looked down into Angel's eyes. Her hazel eyes were shining like stars and reflected her love for him. Angel inched closer and layed her head down on his chest. Heero ran his fingers through Angel's thick, reddish brown hair and just held her for awhile. Nobody interupted them for fear of being shot by Heero. His glare was enough to send them all runnin for their lives. Heero was still holding her even when Duo, Quatre, Trowa and Wufei entered the place and sat with them. They didn't interrupt but Angel knew they were there. She had heard Duo's loud mouth when they walked in. She glanced at them quickly and noticed the grins on their faces. Heero was also smiling and didn't seem to care who saw it. His mind was too busy thinking up a way to ask Angel to marry him, to even care who saw him smiling. Angel only pulled away from Heero's chest when the waiter came by to ask what they wanted to order for their meals. She glanced at the menu and ordered a salad. Quatre had the same. Duo, Trowa, Wufei and Heero all ordered steaks with baked potatoes. The waiter gathered the menu's and went to fill their orders. The rest of the evening went smoothly. They all got back home at 8:00pm and went to bed early. The next morning, Duo and Quatre had a surprise for the others.  
  
Duo: "We.....that is, Quatre and I, have something to tell you guys. Please don't reject us because of this."  
Heero: "Just tell us then."  
Quatre: "Well......for one, both me and Duo are gay. Two, we confessed to each other that we love each other. Please don't hate us for this."  
  
Everyone stared at Quatre and Duo and gawked in disbelief. Angel was the first to congradulate the two of them. Wufei revealed that he was engaged to Sally and Trowa revealed that he was engaged to Hilde. The room got quiet when Trowa said this. None of them had even known that Trowa had been seeing Hilde let alone being engaged to her. Duo leaned against Quatre and sighed when Quatre put an arm around Duo's waist. They truly did love each other and didn't really care what anyone thought of it. They just hoped that their friends wouldn't reject them for this. Angel smiled and leaned against Heero and snuggled against him gently. He smiled and put an arm around her waist. Heero had plans for that day but he would have to keep Angel from finding out about it, He knew that Angel wore a size 6 ring so he didn't have to find that out and give away what he was plannin. Christmas was right around the corner so he decided to ask her on Christmas day to marry him. It was now only a matter of time before Angel was his entirely. 2 more weeks and she would be his. Duo was plannin on doing the same thing with Quatre so he silently slipped Heero a note telling him that he would be marrying Quatre and needed his help. It was almost time for things to come together for them. 


	8. Christmas Engagements

Union of the Past And Future  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own GW or its characters so don't sue. The only character in this story that belongs to me is Angel.  
  
Warnings: yaoi, humor, name of person talking:"" -speach, unless its obvious who's talking  
Pairings: 1xAngel, 2x4  
  
Part 8: Christmas Engagements  
  
Heero glanced at the ring in the tiny box one more time. It was a simple gold band with a 1/4 carat diamond in the middle.   
It was to be Angel's engagement ring. Duo had bought Quatre a simple gold band with the words "I love you" engraved on the  
inside of the band. Both of them put the rings in their pockets and went downstairs to join the others. Angel was sitting near the  
tree admiring the different ornaments on it. Heero smiled and walked over to her. He had a piece of mistletoe in his hand and  
held it over Angel's head before leaning down and kissing her. Duo was doing the same to Quatre. Hilde and Sally had come   
over and were now sitting with Trowa and Wufei. The girls didn't mind the idea of Duo being with Quatre or of Heero being  
with Angel. Duo pulled Quatre to the side of the room and asked him to marry him. A squeak of delight sounded throughout  
the room as Quatre accepted the proposal. Everyone else knew what had happened and grinned in delight. Heero pulled   
Angel close to him and gently kissed her on the lips. Now was his chance.  
  
"Angel? I was wondering something."  
"Whats that Heero?"  
"Well....you mean so much to me and I don't want to lose you so I was wondering if you would...uhhh........if you would marry  
me?"  
  
Angel was speachless for a moment then shook her head to clear it.  
  
"You want me to marry you?"  
"Yes I do. I love you and I don't want that to be lost."  
"I love you too so yes, I will marry you Heero. For the rest of our lives, I'm your's."  
  
Heero leaned down and kissed her again then slipped the ring onto her hand. Everyone saw this and cheered for both of them.  
Things were finally working out for the two of them and their lives together started today. Nothing, except death, could   
seperate them now. Directly afterwards, they distributed the christmas gifts. Angel went behind the tree for a moment and came  
back with a small package. She handed it to Heero and it suddenly moved. Heero was startled for a moment but quickly  
pulled the lid off the box. A cute little white kitten with a red ribbon on its neck peeked out of the box and took an instant  
liking to Heero. It started licking at his hands and face and cuddled against his neck. He lightly giggled and smiled lovingly at   
Angel.  
  
Heero:"Thanks Angel. She's adorable."  
Angel: "No problem Heero. I knew you would like her. Why don't you name her."  
Heero: "Ok. I always wanted to name a cat Serenity. What do you think?"  
Angel: "Thats lovely. I think Serenity would be a nice name for her."  
  
The other guys all agreed that it was a nice name for Heero's new kitten. Heero gave Angel a beautiful gold necklace with a  
diamond heart pendant on it. Angel kissed Heero in thanks for it. Duo gave Quatre a small gold cross on a chain and Quatre   
gave Duo a new leather jacket. Trowa got a new flute, Wufei got a new set of swords, Sally got a new motorcycle and Hilde  
got a diamond bracelet. Everyone was thrilled with the gifts they got. The kitten was running around the whole living room and  
pouncing on everyone's feet. Everyone was laughing about it and Quatre sat on the floor and started playing with the kitten.  
Heero was laughing the whole time and everyone was looking at him strangely. They had never heard Heero laugh before so  
they were all surprised by it. It was a pleasant change for all of them though so they all grinned and played with the kitten. They  
were all laughing at the antics of the kitten but Quatre was having the most fun. The kitten kept running across his stomach and  
chest and swatting at Quatre's golden hair. Trowa was trying to surpress his laughter but it wasn't working. Duo was laughing  
histarically and rolled off the couch and onto the floor. He didn't seem to notice though and kept laughing. The rest of the   
morning was the same way. Dinner went smoothly as well. The kitten had curled into a ball on Heero's lap at the dinner table  
and he occasionally stroked the soft fur. The kitten didn't mind and stayed asleep.  
  
Angel: "You'd never know that she was so hyper when you see her like this."  
Heero: "True but at least she knows who her owner is."  
Quatre: "That cat messed up my hair with her swatting but I enjoyed playing with her."  
Duo: "I was laughing so hard, I fell off the couch. That was funny too when I think about it."  
  
Everyone laughed and continued eating their dinner. A curious paw came over the edge of the table and swatted at a piece of  
meat. Heero fed it to the kitten which eagerly made a meal out of it. Heero giggled and patted the kitten on the head. The  
kitten swatted at his hand playfully before curling up on his lap again.  
  
Angel: "Hyper kitten."  
Heero: "No kidding. She reminds me of Duo."  
Duo: "I heard that."  
  
They all laughed and finished up the day.  
  



	9. New Years Plans

Union of the Past and Future  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own GW or its characters so don't sue. The only character in this story that   
belongs to me is Angel.  
  
Warnings: This part and the following part will be very short but later parts will be longer.  
Relena bashing   
Pairings: 2+4, 1+Angel, 5+Sally implied  
  
Part 9: New Years Plans  
  
All the guys got up early on New Years Eve and started making plans for the next day. Angel and  
Heero decided to start their wedding plans on New Years Day as did Quatre and Duo. They also  
decided on making the invitations and everything else on that day. Hilde, Noin, Sally, Catherine,  
Dorothy and Relena all came over as the guys were thinking up ideas. Angel told all the girls, except  
Relena, about her engagement to Heero so they took her out dress shopping right then and there.   
Relena was too busy following Heero around to notice the other girls leave with Angel. Heero quickly  
eluded Relena and went out with the guys to find a tuxedo. Heero's kitten didn't like Relena at all and  
clawed her leg before running away. Relena cursed slightly before leaving the house. Later that day, Angel   
brought her new dress into the house and hid it in her closet. Heero did the same with his new tuxedo.  
Duo was to be the best man and had his own tux. Noin had been chosen to be the brides made and had  
picked out a lovely lavendar dress that complimented her eyes nicely. Once together again in the house,  
they all thought up ideas for New Years. Angel was being mean and said it would be a good day to kill   
the stalking bitch Relena. Heero laughed at that and totally agreed. The others laughed too. They all knew  
that Relena was a hinderance to all their plans. They all started voicing their ideas for the next day.  
  
Angel: "Wedding plans should be made. We have 2 weddings to think of."  
Heero: "Agreed. We have alot of planning to do."  
Quatre: "Sounds good. Afterwards, maybe we can go outside and have a snowball fight."  
Duo: "I like that idea. Just don't mess up my hair."  
Wufei: "Baka. Always worried about your hair. You're so weak."  
  
Sally bops Wufei on the head for that while Duo sits still and pouts. Quatre leans over and kisses him gently  
for reassurance. Duo quit pouting and leaned against Quatre. Wufei rolled his eyes but said nothing more.  
Some of the others gave their ideas next.  
  
Sally: "Me and the girls can work on the invitations. That'll save you all some time at least."  
Angel: "Sounds great Sally. Thanks."  
  
The rest of the day was spent in picking out music to listen to while making the plans. They decided to use  
Angel's music which everyone agreed to. They all went to bed after a late supper. Angel spent most of the  
night thinking of the plans that had to be made. She had to be careful though, so that she didn't affect her   
friends with her decisions. The morning came quickly and heraled the dawn of the year A.C. 202.  



End file.
